gods_of_wikianafandomcom-20200213-history
Billie
This page will be regularly updated/changed due to constant usage. Do not edit without the permission of Xbilliex. ---- Billie is a goddess of both Wikiana and the mortal world. She is famous in both Wikiana and the mortal world as being the goddess of ice cream, archery and nighttime. She is considered to be the Wikiana equivalent of the Greek goddess Artemis, but there are many differences between the two, the main being that Billie falls in love with mortals easily and has children in the mortal world, where as Artemis never had children. She is the wife of Tyrion, the god of day, pleasure and food. She is also the mother of Arya Ryder, the protagonist of the fanfiction The Hidden Truth. Since Arya's father is a mortal and Billie is a goddess, Arya is a demigoddess. In addition, she is the mother of Aerys, the god of energy, storms and philosophy. Billie is the leader, as well as patroness, of a group of archery loving females in the mortal world that go by the name of 'The Midnight Archers'. The majority of the group are Billie's children. Members of the Midnight Archers like to secretly hunt at night and are completely dedicated to worshipping their leader (and mother to many in the group). It is said that as a gift of appreciation, she gave mortals the ice cream. Powers and abilities *'Lunakinesis (manipulation of the moon)': As the goddess of the night, Billie has unlimited power over the moon. She can manipulate it entirely. *'Ability to summon ice cream whenever she wants: '''This power is self-explanatory, really. She can perform this ability due to being the goddess of ice cream. *'Magical archery skills: 'As the goddess of archery, Billie has extremely advanced and magical archery skills. The rate of her getting a bullseye on an archery target board is 100%. *'Umbrakinesis (manipulation of darkness): 'This is another power that Billie has due to being the goddess of the night. She can manipulate darkness, but not as powerfully as Marina (who is the goddess of darkness). *'Typical godly abilities: 'Billie has many abilities due to being a goddess. Two of them are the ability to change into her many forms and the ability to travel from location to location and back again (mainly the godly world and the mortal world). *'Limited thiriokinesis (manipulation of animals): '''Billie can also manipulate animals, only if they are nocturnal. Outfits Goddess As a goddess, Billie wears a dark blue one-shouldered dress with a light blue underdress, dark blue high heels and a moon necklace. Human When Billie is disguised as a human, she has two main disguises. One disguise is for during the day and the other is for the night. The daytime human disguise is a jacket, dress and boots. The colour of this outfit regularly changes. The nighttime human disguise is a brown dress, brown boots and a blue cloak. Non human disguises Billie has several non-human disguises for the mortal world, mainly nocturnal animals. Her favourite non-human disguise is the grey wolf. Personality *Billie is a calm immortal, especially at night. She hardly loses her temper. Something extreme must happen in order to anger her and no one wants to see her temper as it's a very deadly one. *Despite being a mainly calm person, she is very headstrong. *She is very secretive person, good at keeping things to herself. However, there is one thing she struggles constantly to keep a secret and that is her habitat of falling in love with mortals easily and giving birth to mortal children. She loves them, having a major desire to protect them from the other immortals, fearing that they could harm them if their existence was to be exposed. *As she is the goddess of the night, she's nocturnal and most active at night. She spends daytime in Wikiana, with her fellow immortals. When she doesn't want to spend time with her fellow immortals or gets bored, she visits the mortal world under her daytime human disguise. But at night, she is leading the Midnight Archers into hunt. Relationships Please note that certain relationships may not actually be the case and is only how Billie (the goddess persona) feels about them. Nathaniel= Nathaniel is the immortal that Billie has the highest respect for. She gets on extremely well with him and admires how knowledgeable he is. She's proud to have him as a father. |-| Aria= There is not a lot of interaction between Aria and Billie. But when Billie does talk to Aria, she treats her with kindness. There are times when Billie finds Aria to be a bit crazy, but she keeps this opinion to herself as she doesn't want to anger or upset her mother. |-| Erlend= Billie is a little bit wary of her uncle Erlend. However, she keeps this wariness of Erlend to herself (especially when he's around) and acts normal around him. |-| Tyler= Billie doesn't talk to Tyler much. She considers herself to be on good terms with him though. |-| Justin= Like Tyler, Billie doesn't talk to Justin much but she considers herself to be on good terms with him. She was also the person who taught Justin how to use bow and arrows. |-| Caitlin= Billie is caring and protective of her younger sister. She will also back up Caitlin during any arguments she may have. |-| Connor= When Connor and Billie are together, they like to have funny conversations about pretty much anything. |-| Max= Billie doesn't talk to Max. But when he is around, she will greet him and acknowledge his presence. |-| Blake= Billie is on friendly terms with Blake. |-| Bee= Billie knows a few things about Bee, despite hardly talking to her. She finds Bee's protection of The Pippycat to be cute, as well as interesting. |-| Eli= Billie admires Eli's bravery and honor. She likes watching him fight. |-| Emilia= Billie doesn't seen Emilia much but she considers her to be a friend. They get on fairly well with each other. Hannah= Billie finds Hannah to be okay, but she has to be incredibly secretive around her as she (Billie) doesn't want the existence of her mortal children to be exposed. |-| Summer= Summer and Billie are acquaintances. They talk to each other mainly during meetings between the gods and goddesses. |-| Samantha= Like Summer, Billie considers Samantha to be an acquaintance as they only mainly talk to each other during meetings between the gods and goddesses. |-| Marina= Marina and Billie talk to each other sometimes, having regular conversations. Billie knows when and when not to speak to her, knowing that she can be wild and unpredictable. |-| Iris= Billie thinks that Iris is the double of her mother. She also sees qualities of her grandmother in her. |-| Payson & Jayson= Billie finds her twin nephews to be a pair of goons, yet funny and entertaining. The main thing she does for the twins is supply them with ice cream, whenever they want it. |-| Ian= Billie thinks that looking at Ian is like looking at a younger version of Tyler. She finds him to be kind and smart. |-| Lucinda= Billie likes how independent and mature Lucinda is. She wishes that the immature of her mortal children were like Lucinda, but she keeps this opinion to herself. Kelgo, Harry and Summer= Billie doesn't really see her triplet 'niblings' a lot but when she does, she greets them and talks to them. |-| Roy= Billie has never met Roy, due to him living in Hawaii rather than Wikiolympius. But she has unknowingly encountered him before whilst she was disguised as a human. |-| Tyrion= Billie and Tyrion do have a happy marriage. However, Billie thinks that if the existence of her mortal children was to be exposed, Tyrion may get extremely angry. |-| Aerys= Billie and Aerys have been through a lot but no matter what happens, Billie will always love her son. Trivia *Billie is the eldest of the minor Wikiolympians. **Billie is also the eldest female minor Wikiolympians. **She is the eldest child of Aria. **She is also the eldest child of Nathaniel. *Billie's husband, Tyrion, and two of Billie's children, Aerys and Arya, share their names with characters from A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones: Tyrion Lannister, Aerys II Targaryen and Arya Stark. **One of the characters is dead whilst the others are alive (Aerys was deceased before the events of ASOIAF/GoT and both Tyrion and Arya are still alive). **The user behind Billie, Xbilliex, is a massive fan of Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire. Category:Minor Gods Category:Females Category:Patrons Category:WIP Category:Children of Nathaniel and Aria Category:Xbilliex Category:The Hidden Truth